A Sweet for my Sweet
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: Hermione misses Ron while he's training to be an auror. So he does something thoughtful to try and cheer her up. Oneshot. **Possibly someone else's story? If it's yours please contact me & I will remove it, I just stumbled across it on my laptop!


**So. I found this story on my laptop from 2011. Back then, I used to save fanfiction stories I really enjoyed. However, I am unsure if that is the case with this story or if I actually wrote it, as I was obsessed with cupcakes at the time as well. Anywho, I decided to post it. If it's mine, enjoy! Review! If it's not, and you stumble upon it, and it's yours, PLEASE let me know and I will take it down. Just know that I was very impressed with it. And I did search the fanfiction archives to see if I could find a story under the same title before posting it, but I didn't. **

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast next to Ginny. Although she was having fun with Ginny and Luna, and was acing all of her NEWT level classes, she simply couldn't be 100% happy. Her mind was always someplace else. She was always thinking of only one person.<p>

Ron.

She hadn't seen Ron in a full three months now. As much as it hurt her to leave him behind, she knew she just had to finish her 7th year. Otherwise, what had she been working for all this time? Three. Months. She was happy here; this was the right decision she told herself…

She was miserable.

She and Ron had been sending each other owls daily. He'd tell her about his auror training; She'd tell him about how some Slytherin girl she didn't know managed to blow up a love potion. She'd tell him she loved him and missed him. He'd reply the same. However, she hadn't received a letter in the post for a few days now. This made her particularly glum. Just another lonely day at Hogwarts. A letter hadn't come in a few days. What should make today any different?

All of a sudden, as she sat eating her oatmeal and wallowing in her sorrow, she spotted Ron's familiar brown owl land on the table squarely in front of her. "Hermes?" she questioned. Ron had just gotten a new owl before she started school. He named it Hermes partially after the Greek G-d, who delivered all of Zeus' messages, and partially because it sounded like Hermione. As she looked closer, she noticed a medium sized parcel attached to the owl's legs. She untied it and removed it from the owl's claws. "Thanks, Hermes." The owl hooted indignantly and flew off to join the other owls in the Owlery, waiting for her reply before returning home.

It was a medium white box, of which the contents Hermione could only guess. On the lid, in Ron's familiar scrawl, was a note that read, "A Sweet for my Sweet." She lifted the lid and found the most perfect cupcake she had ever seen sitting in the box. It was a chocolate cupcake, covered in her favorite vanilla frosting. As she took it out of the box, she noticed a letter taped to the underside of the lid. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_When I received your last letter, I could tell how upset you are. I know you are trying to hide it, but a good boyfriend just always knows. So I decided to bake you this cupcake in the hopes that it will cheer you up. Yes, I baked it all by myself- from scratch! Mum didn't even help me one bit! Though she was not too happy to come home from Diagon Alley to find the kitchen, along with myself and Crookshanks, covered in flour (and I didn't do that to him on purpose, I swear! He just walked into the kitchen as the bag exploded!). It took me a million tries before I could get it right, which is why this is so delayed, but I really wanted to make it the muggle way for you, no magic. Though I must admit by the time I was done, I wanted to crucio the oven. _

_I miss you too, Hermione. So much. I wish I could be there with you, and now I seriously regret not coming back to Hogwarts with you. At least we have Christmas to look forward to, which is only 3 weeks away. I know it seems a long time away now, love, but the time will fly, I promise. I absolutely cannot wait to see you. Three more weeks, and you'll be in my arms, right where I want- no, need- you. _

_I'll see you soon._

_All my love, _

_Ron_

Those were probably the sweetest words Hermione had ever read in her life. They brought tears to her eyes. He baked this cupcake- the muggle way- just for her. Ginny was trying to ask what the letter said, and why she was crying, but Hermione couldn't answer. She closed the lid to the box, and whisked off to her room, so she could write him a letter in reply.

Hers read:

_My sweet Ronald, _

_This cupcake was incredibly thoughtful of you. How could you tell? Yes, I am completely miserable. I miss you so much, though this certainly helped. This was definitely the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I absolutely cannot wait for Christmas. I need to come home and see you. Perhaps I could convince McGonagall that you could come visit me over the weekends? I know it's a school rule, but…I'm beyond breaking rules anymore. I'm sure we've broken every school rule in the book in our years here. I'll talk to her this weekend. I'm sure after all we've been through we can work something out. _

_Really, I miss you. I wish you were here too, but you're training to be an auror, you're not sitting at home watching Chudley Cannons games all day. It's not like you're doing nothing while I'm at school. I hope all is well. Have I told you lately how proud I am of you, Ron? _

_I love you. I cannot wait to say those words to you in person._

_Be well, be careful (I know you think you are careful but, just do it for me, please? So I don't have to worry about you so much?)_

_Love,_

_Hermione_


End file.
